


honey and sugar

by thangam



Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti-Steve, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but that's not the focus, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: James didn’t have very many opinions yet, but he knew one thing; he was less than impressed with the Avengers.





	honey and sugar

**Author's Note:**

> hullo! this is for the square: undeserved reputation

James watched when Toni talked to the team. 

James didn’t have very many opinions yet, but he knew one thing; he was less than impressed with the Avengers.

Of course, not his его принцесса. She was brilliant and compassionate and the absolute miracle he’d been searching for. But everybody else was nothing compared to the woman. 

He had grit his teeth when Toni had told him about ULTRON and the accords. It was the only time when he saw his fierce little thing red-eyed and blotchy with tears. (but still so so beautiful). 

He had eyed Toni when her face had gone tense and fake as she talked to Rogers about her lab and how it was  _ restricted _ , to none other but her and a few others and had stayed at her back the next meeting though he wasn’t an Avenger, ignoring Barton’s snide remarks about him being  _ ‘a watchdog, or are you pimping out vets too, huh, Stark?’ _

(him being one of the few souls allowed into her lab was more of an accomplishment to him than anyone his many kills, he thought.)

He had sighed and held her when she wanted to be held and touched when it seemed like nobody did. 

(her reaction was beautiful every time, a little sigh or whimper and she’d arch into his touch like a flower seeking warmth. He didn’t say that he wanted to hold her until everyone knew she was his, that he was hers. That was a confession for a later date.)

He had wiped her tears and held her hand through Rhodes’ follow-up surgery, and every time the Parker kid went through medical to get something fixed and had tucked her into bed with as much gentleness he could muster when she passed out straight on her projects.

(He was a weapon in the dark, something hardly a man and barely capable of gentleness, but he’d try. For her, he’d try.)

…

James held her up as she mewled sweetly into his mouth, fingers scrabbling against his sweaty shoulders and wrapping her legs around her waist. She whimpered and arched, shuddering as Bucky licked her neck, crying out when he bit down, and pressing closer to him. “Bed,” she whimpered into his mouth. “Bed, please, James, I need-- _ oh _ !”

He laid her down, stripping off his basketball shorts with perfunctory movements. He had just come up from the gym, sweaty but pleasantly worn out, and had found Tony wearing nothing but one of his shirts that hung off her little frame and a pair of tiny shorts that rested high on her hips. 

She had blinked at him and given him a soft smile reserved for a select few that James was honored to be a part of, and that was enough for him to haul her up against the wall and, with a groaned warning to say something or punch him if she wanted James to stop, he had kissed Toni, sweet and a little rushed, taking advantage over the way Tony melted into his mouth and gave him control, soft and precious under his curious hands. 

He tugged her shorts down with questing hands as she stripped off his shirt, leaving her panties and bra on, both his whole hands practically dwarfing Toni’s little waist. “You’re so small, маленькое солнышко,” he whispered, awestruck, Russian accent thick. “So small, and so sweet. You gonna give me some of that sugar, precious?”

Tony arched up, hair spilling across the pillow. “Uh-huh,” she gasped, flushing at the grin James couldn’t hold back. 

(Grinning was a new thing. He found he quite enjoyed it.)

“Good girl,” he crooned, ducking down to lap at Tony through the lace and nip at her swollen clit. He tugged Toni’s panties down with infinite care, ducking in to taste her, feel her dripping across his tongue with a taste like honey and sugar, sweet and cloying. 

They did not move from the bed for a long time.

…

“Hi,” he murmurs, later, when they have both cleaned up and are lying, facing each other in the(ir) bed. “Sweet little thing.”

Toni sighed and pillowed her head on James’ chest and he rumbles, a sound from low in his chest that makes her kiss his pec delicately. “Hi,” she mumbled. “So is this a thing now?”

If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought Toni didn’t care, that she was so very blasé about this, but he could feel the tension thrumming under her strong arms and the way her hands were trembling under her own body. “Yeah, дорогая. You’re mine.” He had seen the way Toni watched him in the gym when his shirt was off and he was dripping sweat, when she bit her lip and squirmed when he held her close during their movie nights and pressed her thighs together a little too hard for it to be just casual. He knew her feeling towards him and he finally knew enough about himself to love on her.

Lord knew she deserved it. 

She looks up at him with comically widened eyes and her nose turned up with surprise. “Really?” So hopeful, but so cautious like she expected James to yank the rug out from under her and leave her in the dust like everybody else. Only a few select few had stuck with her, a few dear that she held close to her chest, and he had already promised to himself, a little rashly, that 

“Mhm,” he murmured. “I want you with me, маленькое солнышко, I want you in my bed after missions stealing all the blankets, I want you with me at those infernal team dinners,” he smiled at her snort and kissed her temple lightly. “I want you in my clothes and soft and sweet, дорогая, I want all that an’ more. After all,” he tugged her up for a kiss, rucking up his shirt that draped over her slender form and passing his hands over her warm skin. “You saved me, sweetheart, it makes sense that I stick to my savior.”

Toni flushed and dropped her head into his neck. “Love you,” she said, nosing at his neck and James felt her press a soft kiss to his stubbled jaw. “My savior.” She blinked sleepily at him. “Might be too soon for that,” she admitted. “But I figured if you were gonna deal with me you should--” she squeaked as James intentionally dragged his stubble over her neck. “James!”

James grinned and hiked her up, pushing up his shirt and moving her so she was straddling him, squeezing her waist as she winced at the jostling that probably made her core light up from their  _ ahem  _ earlier activities. “Not dealing with you, дорогая. Love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
